Epic Mind Party
by TwoMoon'sLite
Summary: I invite my favorite characters to a dinner party... IN MY HEAD! The Teen Titans crew shows up, as well as Team Phantom. The Flock also makes an appearance. Teen Titans/Danny Phantom/Maximum Ride. Post- everything (minus Nevermore book). This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism prefered.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Paste yourMe: YO! Someone grab that cassorole before it burns!

Luna: You know, I'd love to, but im just a figment of your imagination.

Me: Butt. *grabs cassorole and places it on table* There! Now everything's perfect!

Lilly:*looks over sholder and points* That fork is crooked.

Me: Oh geez you're right! (fixes fork) Thanks, Lills! Alright now BEGONE FIGMENTS OF MY IMAGINATION!

*They disappear* *doorbell rings*

Me: *whispers* They actually came... (opens door) You came!

Beast Boy: Of course, I was promised cake!

Me: And there will be...later...

BB: Dang.

Me: Just sit, you green gremlin.

*BB and Cyborg comes in*

Cy: You got told, green bean.

BB: Shut it, Tin Man.

*knocking on door*

Me: I GOT IT! (opens door)

Starfire: Hello, mysterious person! (gives me bone-crushing hug) Isthisyourhouse?Arewegoingtoeatsoon?Whatisyourfavoritecolor?Whatisyourfavoriteanimal?Canwebefreinds?

Me: Hi, yes, of course, maroon, a Russian Blue, and DUH! (is hugged again by Star)

Star: Glorious! What is a Russian Blue?

BB: It's a type of cat. (holds up a Russian Blue) See?

Me: Beast Boy! Put Aquarius down! He's very fragile!

BB: Sorry...

Me: It's ok, I forgive you because you're amazing.

Cy: Wait, what?

Me: Well, duh Cy. BB is my 2nd favorite Titan!

BB: YES! Wait, only second?

Me: *blushes* Well, ummmmmm... Yes, 'cuz... Ya see, my favorite Titan is...

*Robin walks in*

Rob: Starfire! Geeze, a guy turns his back for one minute and... Oh. Hello.

Me: ... (Glomps Rob) OMG! You'reRobinandyou'reinmyhouseandiloveyouand... and...YOUR MY FAVORITE TITAN!

Rob: ...Okay?

Star: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BOY!

Me: Oh my gosh... Did I really just do that?

*Raven appears*

Raven: Hello.

*BB screams like a little girl*

Me: Hey Raven! So only a few more guests and we can eat...*

*Door magically opens and Kid Flash and Jinx walk in*

Me: YAAAY! Jinx and Kid Flash are here!

Jinx: Big whoop.

Me: But you guys are my favorite couple!

KF: Awww... Aren't you sweet?

Me: As a plum!

Star: What is a plum?

Rob: I'll tell you later.

Jinx: We're leaving.

KF, Me: WHAT? WHY?

Jinx: 'Cuz it's boring here.

KF, Me: Awww...

KF: Okay then, see ya!

Me: Bye Kid Flash, bye Jinx!

BB: So can we eat now?

Me: NO! Only the Teen Titans are here, we still have to wait for 2 other groups!

Everyone but Me: *complains*

Me: Oh just shut it. And by-the-by... (turns to BB) Is there any chance we could see a movie some time?


	2. Chapter 2: Being Haunted

A/N: Hello! I am sooo new to this and so grateful for anyone who happens upon this fanfic. Also, I realize i forgot the disclaimer last time so lease don't sue me! So a real quick summary: I invited the Teen Titans into my head for a dinner party. Titans West showed up, and Kid Flash and Jinx did too for a little while.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom or Maximum Ride, no matter how awesome that would be.

* * *

Me: Soooooo...

Beast Boy: Yea...

Raven: I'm going to meditate.

Me: Awww... But I have more friends comming! *Doorbell is herd* COME IN!

*Danny Phantom and friends phase though door*

BB: Holy crap! You're Danny Phantom!

Tucker: Holy cow! You're the Teen Titans!

*BB, Tuck faint*

Me: *facepalm* Someone gut them up...

*Luna magically appears and everyone can see her*

Luna: Fine. *Slaps BB, then Tuck* GET UP THE JUSTICE LEAGUE IS HERE!

BB, Tuck: WHO? WHAT? WHERE?

Me, Luna: Haha!

BB: Terra?

Luna: No. Just no. I'm Luna an OC of hers.

BB: Okay? So you're not Terra?

Me: No, she's not.

Cy: Too bad, grass stain.

Danny Fenton: Alright, ummm... Hi?

Me: *Hugs DF* Hiiiiiii Danny! Did you bring Dani with you?

BB: He had to. He's right in font of you!

Dani: *walks in* No she means me.

Me: Hi, Dani!

Star: Glorious! Would you all like to be my friends?

Sam: So long as I don't have to wear pink.

Rae: Amen.

Cy: So does this mean we can eat?

BB: Yea, can we? *does "the Face"*

Me: Hahahahaha, no! We still need the Flock!

Rob: You invited birds?

Me: Nope! Genetically modified humas!

Cy: What?

Me: Nothing, nothing...


	3. REVIEW ANSWERS!

**HAY YA'LL! This isn't actually a chapter, 'cuz I'm just using it to reply to sum reviews. So here's what I gots ta say:**

**To HarleysRevenge:**THANK YOU! I'm actually really surprised you like it, 'cuz I dont write much. . I also enjoy the randomness of everything.

**To lillyabbey22:**When I read this, I died a little. No one has ever told me I'm really funny and you made my day. Also, fear not, you shall have more. So it is decreed.

**To GS Girl:**Again, it made my day to hear that I'm funny! I'm so glad to hear you like the stuff I used in this, 'cuz I really like all that stuff too! PM me sometime so we can co-author something possibly.

**AND TO littleblackneko:**Thank you for always being there even though you didn't leave a review. TEXT ME WOMAN! Also, you better read my other thing before school, or I might have to kill your arm. Wouldn't want a repeat of what I did to Ryan, would we?

* * *

I, TwoMoon'sLite, do here so promise to update every two weeks, on Saturday and Sunday, until I die. Or am incapacitated. Or unable to type. So be it.


	4. Chapter 3: It's the End of the World

A/N: So hey! I just wanted to thank lillyabbey22 for reviewing so much and yes you get your wish! I'm going to have Larry and a good friend of mine come.

Oh, and please don't kill me littleblackneko for putting you in here without asking. .

* * *

AS REVIEW: Me, team phantom, and the Teen Titans are hanging in my mind. Craziness is a given.

* * *

Me: So umm hi Dani I just want to say I think you're amaaaaaazing.

Dani:Thanks! So this is your mind?

Me: Yepp!

BB: So wait, there's not different emotion here, like in the Nevermore, right?

Me: NOPE! It's just me. And Lilly and Luna.

Tuck: Whose Luna again?

Me: *Grins evilly* You'll see, you'll see.

*DOORBELL* (littleblackneko enters)

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Hugs lbn* YOU CAME!

lbn: And miss this? Hells no!

Me: Dudes this is my bestie, littleblackneko. Or lbn.

Everyone: Hi.

lbn: And I brought a friend!

Larry: IIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Rob: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! *jumps over couch and hides* What is he doing here?

Me: LARRY!

Larry: HIIIIIIIIIII!

Rob: What the hell is he doing here?!

Me: Robbie-poo, it's not nice to be mean to your fans.

BB: Yea, _Robbie-poo_.

Me: Garfield Logan! You be nice! *smacks BB upside the head*

BB:OW!

Me: Now, everyone be cool when The Flock gets here.

DP: Why is "The Flock" capitalized?

Me: Because, Danny. Because.

* * *

HEY-O! So that's chap 3! And if y'all want me to, I will take peeps into my mind in separate chaps upon request. You can suggest something via the "PM" or "Review" buttons. Lol yea. So review and leave suggestions!

OH! BTW: Congrats! You survived 12/21/12! NO APOCALYPSE!


	5. Chapter 4: IMPORTANT!

_**I have decided to make this a bunch of separate fanfics because I'm losing track of names. So leane me a PM or review and I may turn your suggestion into a story.**_

_**The stories will include "my mind" in the title.**_

* * *

_**Nico- I love your review. and btw, i can make eyes at Dylan all i want because max's heart belongs to Fang. And Dylan's not even my type! =)**_


End file.
